pediafandomcom_zh-20200215-history
哪些日文歌能讓人流淚??
隱藏 ✕ Disp BBS guest 註冊 登入(i) 線上人數: 3539 ※ 本文為 MindOcean 轉寄自 ptt.cc 更新時間: 2016-08-12 22:17:40 看板 Gossiping作者 RedJackson (洪傑克) 標題 問卦 哪些日文歌能讓人流淚?? 時間 Fri Aug 12 00:46:05 2016 大家好 有些日文歌其實頗感人的 有些聽著聽著淚就流下來了 有沒有哪首最經典的八卦? https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7Qzerr3I_JQ 日劇在世界中心呼喊愛情主題曲 柴崎幸~存在~かたちあるもの~ - YouTube 存在(かたちあるもの) 作詞：柴崎幸 作曲：小松清人 夜空に消えてく星の聲 消失在夜空中的星星的聲音 yo zo ra ni kie te ku ho shi no koe 儚げに光る鈍色の月 散發虛幻光芒的灰色月亮 ha ka na ge ni hi ka ru ni bi i ro no tsu ki 二人で... https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CIx8ts2TbZA 【公式】手嶌葵 - 明日への手紙(月9ドラマ『いつかこの恋を思い出してきっと泣いてしまう』主題歌) - YouTube 「Highlights from Aoi Works」4.20配信スタート！ iTunes： レコチョク： ■iTunesにて好評配信中： https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aHIR33pOUv0 MISIA - Everything - YouTube MISIA 7th Single 「Everything」PV https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6qAeCpooSQM 【PV】誕生日には真白な百合を 福山雅治 - YouTube 福山雅治 30枚目のシングル ｢誕生日には真白な百合を/get the groove｣に収録。 【Amazon】 【レコチョク】 謝謝大家 -- 我老婆 生田絵梨花 http://i.imgur.com/aCc9jcw.gif http://imgur.com/gallery/PebMg/new http://imgur.com/MSqWnDf http://imgur.com/rk3l9mp http://imgur.com/OVH8SvR http://imgur.com/IQ1hT7i http://imgur.com/oxvczDT http://imgur.com/gtrGXbd http://imgur.com/0iewbfM http://imgur.com/mfOil7H http://imgur.com/PjA5qcZ http://imgur.com/3nbe5Nd http://imgur.com/OoxpnPD http://imgur.com/p9c14Uu http://imgur.com/Ya4KKL4 http://imgur.com/vE5MrgK http://imgur.com/bN2Fcho -- -- ※ 發信站: 批踢踢實業坊(ptt.cc), 來自: 59.126.108.227 ※ 文章網址: https://www.ptt.cc/bbs/Gossiping/M.1470933971.A.CE4.html 推 incident: 我難過1F 08/12 00:46 推 Oilboy: 聽不懂的會想哭都假掰2F 08/12 00:46 → ssaw5166: 金太の大冒険3F 08/12 00:46 推 pengjoker: https://youtu.be/2zda1Tr4big4F 08/12 00:47 千と千尋の神隠し - いつも何度でも純音樂 - YouTube 常去的咖啡廳，時常播放... 每次聽心都莫名的平靜... 推 jasonkao08: さようならへさよなら5F 08/12 00:47 → theeht: 妖怪握雞雞6F 08/12 00:48 → tyrande: 東京熱7F 08/12 00:48 推 yukihira: FINAL DISTANCE8F 08/12 00:48 推 s37166117: 未聞花名9F 08/12 00:49 這首真的很讚 推 holydc: 僕たちはひとつの光10F 08/12 00:49 推 mack860120: 手鳶葵那首 看追憶潸然的時候超感人 唸發票那段害我11F 08/12 00:49 身寸惹 推 lovekangin: 竟然沒有first love...12F 08/12 00:50 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=o1sUaVJUeB0 太多一時想不起來 宇多田ヒカル - First Love - YouTube 1999年4月28日発売 サードシングル(TBS 系ドラマ「魔女の条件」主題歌）。大ヒットアルバム「First Love」からのシングルカット。ハイスピードカメラを用いたシーンが印象的なビデオ。 ----- Utada Hikaru - First Love Hikki's 3rd single, release... → newti: salyu Valon-113F 08/12 00:50 推 DiMammaMia: https://youtu.be/v1DKSMdKLUU 好き 超好聽der14F 08/12 00:50 Dreams Come True Wonderland 1995(演唱會)-心動了.avi - YouTube → MaruC: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oaXAzpDvKYw kakashi15F 08/12 00:50 案山子（中文字幕） - YouTube → MaruC: 某年在紅白第一次聽到 超感動16F 08/12 00:50 去年紅白的這首也很不錯 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=q6Ylz-EhtDo 人生挫折時 SEKAI NO OWARI「プレゼント」 - YouTube SEKAI NO OWARI「プレゼント」 2015年 NHK全国学校音楽合唱コンクール中学校の部 課題曲 作詞：Saori 作曲：Nakajin 編曲：SEKAI NO OWARI、CHRYSANTHEMUM BRIDGE Music Video Directed by 鉄拳 iTunes： 聽到也會哭 推 ePaper: 平井堅 エレジー　アイシテル17F 08/12 00:51 → lastroom: 淚光閃閃18F 08/12 00:51 → ePaper: https://vimeo.com/1691189219F 08/12 00:52 → yukihira: 千の風になって20F 08/12 00:52 → gotohikaru: ここにしか咲かない花　跟同學在KTV清唱唱到想哭Q<>Q21F 08/12 00:52 推 hiphop0429: 女婿大人的主題曲22F 08/12 00:52 推 philbirdfly: 手信 給15歲的自己不太確定是不是，可是每聽必哭23F 08/12 00:53 這首經典 那個旋律 那個歌詞 讚 我記得台灣好像有人翻唱? → williamshen: 風姿花伝24F 08/12 00:54 ※ 編輯: RedJackson (59.126.108.227), 08/12/2016 00:55:39 → newti: 直到世界的盡頭 熱血到哭25F 08/12 00:56 → philbirdfly: https://youtu.be/siQJhIp-UTU26F 08/12 00:56 Angela Aki / 手紙~拜啟 給十五歲的你~2014 - YouTube 宣佈即將無限期暫別歌壇的Angela Aki，發跡10年來首張精選輯『絕對收藏 TAPESTRY OF SONGS -THE BEST OF ANGELA AKI-』。 擁有存在感卓越的歌聲，以及實力堅強的鋼琴造詣，父親為日本人、母親為義裔美國人的Angela Aki，在國中以前一直生長於日本的德島縣及岡山縣，在... 推 winken2004: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QG_QNLILf_o27F 08/12 00:56 植村花菜《廁所女神》 - YouTube 人為什麼總要去傷害別人？總要錯失最重要的東西？ 原文網址: 《廁所女神》每聽必哭 日本歌融化大陸網友 | 國際新聞 | NOWnews 今日新聞網 推 redmool: ハナミズキ 算嗎？28F 08/12 00:56 推 Nolapu: 廁所女神29F 08/12 00:57 推 congaconga: ACIDMAN - 赤橙30F 08/12 00:57 補 這首也頗催淚 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3Um_xMmE8OA Mr.Children「くるみ」Music Video - YouTube Mr.Children「くるみ」Music Video Release Date：2003.11.19 ※ 編輯: RedJackson (59.126.108.227), 08/12/2016 00:58:38 → philbirdfly: 臺灣翻唱奶茶，可是日語的歌詞更細膩，原版mv比新拍 → philbirdfly: 的更好，可惜已經找不到了32F 08/12 00:58 → congaconga: 一青窈33F 08/12 00:58 推 frankie5566: 廁所女神34F 08/12 00:58 推 s903558: 未来へ35F 08/12 00:58 推 redmool: https://youtu.be/TngUo1gDNOg36F 08/12 00:58 一青窈 - ハナミズキ - YouTube 歌で人と人をつなぐ一青窈、ドキュメンタリーな「ハナミズキ」ミュージックビデオが完成！20年ぶりに母校で歌う！ ★「ヒトトウタ」特設サイト： 一青窈の新たな「ハナミズキ」のミュージックビデオで描かれたのは、“人”と“歌”のある、日常にある幸せ。 登場人物は人種、年齢、性別... 推 Lineage097: 白雪 之前youtube看到多啦a夢壞掉QQ37F 08/12 00:59 → s903558: 不過推文看下來、有種時代不一樣的感觸QQ38F 08/12 00:59 → redmool: https://youtu.be/g3J8LBnYq4E39F 08/12 01:00 Mr.Children「祈り ～涙の軌道」Music Video - YouTube Mr.Children「祈り ～涙の軌道」Music Video Release Date：2012.4.18 推 BusterPosey: 粉雪40F 08/12 01:00 推 ePaper: 秒速五公分的主題曲 → ePaper: 山崎まさよし – One more time, One more chance42F 08/12 01:01 推 linfon00: 七月七日晴43F 08/12 01:01 → ePaper: 不敢再看mv 必哭44F 08/12 01:01 → linfon00: 陪哭45F 08/12 01:02 推 loa123: 鳥之詩46F 08/12 01:02 → ringtweety: https://youtu.be/0OVLb7is55k 小小的我47F 08/12 01:02 ポケモン 小さきもの　歌詞付き　高音質 - YouTube 小さきもの ポケモンの映画、七夜の願い星ジラーチでの曲です。 いやはやいま思い出すと懐かしいことばかりで ぼくにとってこの曲はこの頃の自分を思い出せる曲ですね もうそろ七夕ということで投稿いたしましたこの曲、 聞いてもらえると幸いですね♪ というわけでー 歌詞です 小さきもの 作詞：三浦徳子 作曲：山移高寛 歌手... 推 redmool: https://youtu.be/IEA5MWMhtuQ48F 08/12 01:03 コブクロ - 永遠にともに（中字） - YouTube 中文字幕 推 axsd: air 青空49F 08/12 01:03 推 BRANFORD: 雪 https://goo.gl/rI99eN50F 08/12 01:04 「雪」坂本冬美　作詞作曲：中島みゆき　歌縁　東京公演 - YouTube 「雪」坂本冬美 作詞作曲：中島みゆき 歌縁 東京公演 再生リストはこちら 推 muscleless: 明日晴れるかな 配上劇情超哭哭51F 08/12 01:04 推 redmool: https://youtu.be/Bnwhg90CRY852F 08/12 01:05 東京也有 - YouTube 推 koiopolo2: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VhsuYZiLjFo53F 08/12 01:05 globe / Anytime smokin' cigarette - YouTube ※8/3にリリース予定しておりました「globe 2 decade - live blu-ray box -」追加特典の決定に伴い、発売日が2016年9月7日（水）へ変更となりました。 20周年締めくる8/3「Remode 2」＆9/7限定BOX、 2作品リリース！KEIKOソロツアーも初の音源化！ 「FREED... → koiopolo2: 以前小時候聽地球樂團聽不懂 長大看歌詞爆哭54F 08/12 01:06 推 yuer6734: 淚光閃閃55F 08/12 01:06 推 redmool: https://youtu.be/bzrbew1Eo-s56F 08/12 01:06 only human- ost one litre of tears - YouTube This 1 Litre of Tears Tv Drama is actually based on the 1986 book by Aya Kito, 1 Litre of Tears, which tells the story of a 15-year old girl, Aya, diagnosed ... 推 ttomtw: 明日晴れるかな57F 08/12 01:08 推 genheit: 世界が終るまでは… 灌籃高手主題曲58F 08/12 01:08 推 mrecct: 恰克與飛鳥 on your mark59F 08/12 01:08 推 congaconga: DREAMS COME TRUE - LOVE LOVE LOVE60F 08/12 01:10 推 losel: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6FoIxD2pVLE61F 08/12 01:11 Nothing Ever Makes Me Happy - globe - - YouTube → losel: 以前小時候聽地球樂團聽不懂 長大看歌詞爆哭62F 08/12 01:11 推 genheit: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hZoxXWDKy5463F 08/12 01:11 世界が終るまでは... - WANDS（愛笑む acoustic cover） - YouTube ★6.18愛笑む東京ワンマンライブ16' 『父の日イヴ』 @原宿アストロホール 詳細→ ↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓... → nova06091: 君がくれたもの64F 08/12 01:14 推 losel: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hifsX5HRxtU65F 08/12 01:16 I LOVE YOU　　尾崎豊　(女性が歌うI LOVE YOU)　 COVER by Uru - YouTube 尾崎豊 I LOVE YOU 歌ってみました。 Facebook→ ブログ始めました！→→ twitter→ こちらのチャンネル... 推 moneytom: Angela Aki / 手紙~拜啟 給十五歲的你 → moneytom: https://youtu.be/siQJhIp-UTU67F 08/12 01:17 Angela Aki / 手紙~拜啟 給十五歲的你~2014 - YouTube 宣佈即將無限期暫別歌壇的Angela Aki，發跡10年來首張精選輯『絕對收藏 TAPESTRY OF SONGS -THE BEST OF ANGELA AKI-』。 擁有存在感卓越的歌聲，以及實力堅強的鋼琴造詣，父親為日本人、母親為義裔美國人的Angela Aki，在國中以前一直生長於日本的德島縣及岡山縣，在... 推 redmool: https://youtu.be/KUkYWzz-zQk68F 08/12 01:19 東京鐵塔 蕾 - YouTube → osan … 推 mindy1101: https://youtu.be/UCznvZPjyIU70F 08/12 01:24 夕空の紙飛行機 - YouTube はじめの一歩《第一神拳》 片尾曲「夕空の紙飛行機」 歌：森直哉 (モリナオヤ) 推 kvhiucn: https://youtu.be/Aw1nqhvHY4871F 08/12 01:25 秦 基博 / ひまわりの約束(Short Ver.) - YouTube ★iTunesでのご購入はこちらから ・バンドル ・単曲 推 e2218606: 粉雪72F 08/12 01:30 推 likeyousmile: 一拳超人主題曲73F 08/12 01:32 → Ashuya: 粉雪、風の強い日74F 08/12 01:37 推 daniel70730: https://youtu.be/mC3lWDPSBU4 絕對是這首75F 08/12 01:38 【THE BACK HORN】美しい名前 - YouTube 推 obb70: 光叔 Butter-fly76F 08/12 01:44 噓 aass5112: 幹 一群皇民集體取暖77F 08/12 01:45 → yasai: 東熱主題曲總能令我馬眼流淚78F 08/12 01:46 推 cc02040326: 赤以絲。 那個以是日文那個以 手機打不出來79F 08/12 01:52 → Ashuya: 赤い糸 - コブクロ80F 08/12 01:55 推 leokokoro: 推美しい名前81F 08/12 01:59 推 zerodsw: https://youtu.be/6BsZ1d9UE5I Mr.Children 花香82F 08/12 02:03 Mr.Children「花の匂い」Music Video - YouTube Mr.Children「花の匂い」Music Video Release Date：2008.10.01 推 no821010: 星象儀83F 08/12 02:05 推 luxaky: 未看先猜KOKIA的謝謝84F 08/12 02:05 噓 ro77289: 大推amazarashi的性善説與無題 → ro77289: https://youtu.be/XHNZbhb-yTw86F 08/12 02:25 amazarashi - seizensetsu - YouTube Music video by amazarashi performing seizensetsu. © 2013 Sony Music Associated Records Inc. 推 nishitaki6: 尾崎豐的i love you跟Mr.children的任何一首歌QQ87F 08/12 02:40 推 evan19983314: Sakura88F 08/12 02:46 推 SmartCoconut: 先推 早上來聽89F 08/12 02:54 推 Adamsun0306: トイレの女神90F 08/12 03:23 推 maydayholic: 蕾91F 08/12 03:32 推 yixue: 拜啟～給15歲的我 / 廁所女神 推這兩首92F 08/12 03:41 推 slimu0001: 這種文也有支那賤畜糞坑蛆崩潰，真是下賤93F 08/12 05:15 推 dinokao111: sweet memorize94F 08/12 06:40 推 tuna0214: 旅立ちの日に95F 08/12 06:57 推 seanlatias: REASON YUZU96F 08/12 07:24 推 yeahhhhh: 瞳的住人97F 08/12 07:25 推 scottham: 僕たちはひとつの光98F 08/12 07:44 推 q10242: 和田光司 Butter-fly Mr.Children くるみ99F 08/12 07:50 → ringo10562: 直到世界的盡頭100F 08/12 07:51 推 Clash0204: dandan心魅101F 08/12 08:01 推 RX78NT1: 50TA--淚102F 08/12 08:15 推 qw0955569061: 中島美嘉 雪花103F 08/12 08:19 推 Delth: 奥華子-初恋104F 08/12 08:26 推 drittenapril: Amazarashi 曾經我也想過一了百了105F 08/12 08:35 推 a000114: 素直106F 08/12 08:39 推 erty1590: orange range-SUSHI食べたい feat.ソイソース 每聽必哭 → erty1590: http://youtu.be/epfPe2U_2Xk108F 08/12 08:43 ORANGE RANGE - SUSHI食べたい feat. ソイソース - YouTube ORANGE RANGE 10th album "TEN" 推 A380: ZONE Secret Base ～君がくれたもの～ → A380: https://youtu.be/tfufAdLmvLQ110F 08/12 08:43 ZONE Secret Base 〜君がくれたもの〜(English Subs+Romaji+Kanji) - YouTube Leave a like and a good comment.Have a mad day guys =) → Peter521: 化作千風 → Peter521: 腦漿炸裂112F 08/12 11:26 推 wmw2157: JUJU - hello again 昔からある場所113F 08/12 11:41 推 princeguitar: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dMaJqn_fy2o114F 08/12 11:59 Mr Children 無止境的旅途中文字幕版 480p - YouTube → princeguitar: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1fwtYpIB5aA115F 08/12 12:00 Mr.Children-Sign(中文字幕) - YouTube 歌詞描述的是在一起的兩人、然後一起變老。 → princeguitar: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Wec-_qi5zc8116F 08/12 12:00 Mr.Children - しるし 中文字幕 - YouTube 推 princeguitar: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=x8CgehqveLI117F 08/12 12:02 榮倉奈々出演、山下達郎「クリスマス・イブ」特別映画版PV - YouTube ★『オリコン芸能ニュース』チャンネル登録はこちら 【関連動画】 榮倉奈々と高梨臨がフラダンサーの行動にビックリ → princeguitar: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FdCWgBpfePo118F 08/12 12:03 クリス・ハート - ラブ・ストーリーは突然に - YouTube iTunes「Heart Song II」から～ラブ・ストーリーは突然に～先行配信中。 6/25配信開始！ レコチョク 2014. 6.25 in stores クリス・ハート 2nd Cov... → princeguitar: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gHn9uFobdo4119F 08/12 12:04 Mr. Children- Drawing 小孩先生 Drawing (中文字幕) chinese sub - YouTube I do not own the melody or lyrics on the music video Mr. Children- Drawing 小孩先生 作詞： ＫＡＺＵＴＯＳＨＩ ＳＡＫＵＲＡＩ 作曲： ＫＡＺＵＴＯＳＨＩ ＳＡＫＵＲＡＩ 遠い遠い子供の頃夢で見た景色が 一瞬フラッシュバックしたんだ 笑い... 推 princeguitar: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3Um_xMmE8OA120F 08/12 12:12 Mr.Children「くるみ」Music Video - YouTube Mr.Children「くるみ」Music Video Release Date：2003.11.19 推 princeguitar: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7-pxVeVUcVo121F 08/12 12:13 B'z / 今夜月の見える丘に - YouTube 27th Single「今夜月の見える丘に」 2000.2.9 Release ★B'z 25th Anniversary ALL SINGLES BEST ALBUM 2013.6.12 Release 「B'z The Best XXV 1988-1998」 「B'z The Best XXV 1999-20... → princeguitar: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YtpccwfdPKw122F 08/12 12:14 『陽だまりの彼女』主題歌 山下達郎「光と君へのレクイエム」ミュージックビデオ - YouTube 『陽だまりの彼女』／10月12日(土)公開 公式サイト： 東宝＝アスミック・エース配給 ©2013『陽だまりの彼女』製作委員会 推 princeguitar: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jVzrvnoyEcw123F 08/12 12:15 桑田佳祐/南方之星 TUNAMI (中文歌詞) - YouTube 字幕請由撥放列右下角設定開啟 片源: 網路上找到的中文歌詞 → princeguitar: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dIilwgGUGqY124F 08/12 12:16 恰克與飛鳥-SAY YES 中日文字幕對照版 - YouTube SAY YES よけいなものなどないよね 根本沒有所謂多餘的東西 すべてがきみとぼくとのあいのかまえさ 這一切都算是我倆戀情的內容 すこしくらいのうそやワがママも 縱然也有些小小的謊言與任性 まるで僕をためすような 也完全像是為了試煉我那樣 こいびとのフレイズになる 變成戀人的片段 このままふたりでゆめをそろえて... 推 princeguitar: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XVbgH_N6yjk125F 08/12 12:18 幸せな結末 - Love Generation - YouTube 日劇「Love Generation」主題歌 推 princeguitar: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ovmKOMdF-6Y126F 08/12 12:20 Forever Mine 山下達郎 ACOUSTIC MINI LIVE 2008 at 東京・浜離宮 朝日ホール - YouTube 山下達郎 Live 推 gzca1014: 倖田來未~ALONE(原唱岡本真夜的找不到中文字幕) → gzca1014: http://0rz.tw/FsnGL128F 08/12 12:21 倖田來未 (Koda Kumi)／Alone (2013 巡迴演唱會 〜絢爛大和〜) - YouTube 僅有倖田來未才能完美展現的獨一無二演出風格，揉合詮釋出嶄新風味的翻唱曲目等超珍貴的娛樂性大型演唱會！ 完全收錄以原創專輯『JAPONESQUE 絢爛大和』與翻唱專輯『Color the Cover 百色倖感翻唱選輯』為主，睽違約3年動員全日本約15萬人規模的Arena巡迴演唱會！ 推 CErline: 宇多田 Flaver of love https://goo.gl/TC2Peb129F 08/12 12:23 宇多田ヒカル - Flavor Of Life -Ballad Version- - YouTube TBS系ドラマ「花より男子2」のイメージソングとしてブレイク。CLIPは一発録りで行ったレコーディングの雰囲気をドキュメンタリータッチで再現。当時デジタルにおける配信数で世界記録を更新した。 ----- Utada Hikaru - Flavor Of Life -Ballad Version- This pie... 推 princeguitar: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XrOvHNIi2rg130F 08/12 12:25 尾崎豊(Yutaka Ozaki) - OH MY LITTLE GIRL - YouTube - 推 princeguitar: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BqFftJDXii0131F 08/12 12:27 山崎まさよし / One more time,One more chance - YouTube 1997.1.22 On Sale YAMAZAKI MASAYOSHI 4th single「One more time,One more chance」 推 gzca1014: HY 366日https://youtu.be/A3BnTZmd6hE (無中譯)132F 08/12 12:47 HY 366日 - YouTube 好きな曲 → richard42: 我難過 日文版133F 08/12 12:49 推 tzuchun0214: Mr. Children跟堂本剛版的「印記」134F 08/12 13:26 推 swordofheart: 今、話したい誰かがいる　135F 08/12 13:30 推 Lydia66: 看到前面有人推千の風になって我就放心了136F 08/12 13:58 推 Weilover: ayu-HEAVEN Misia-Deepness、明日へ137F 08/12 16:07 → ken0305: 棋靈王的歌138F 08/12 16:08 推 amilus0: 明日晴れるかな +1139F 08/12 19:04 -- ※ 看板: Gossiping　文章推薦值: 1 目前人氣: 33 累積人氣: 8376　 ※ 推薦文章: 分享網址: http://disp.cc/b/163-9yQ4 (￣︶￣)ｂ Sam101 說讚！ →aidssolo8　 08-12 13:40 三國志(日文)風姿花傳（字幕付き） - YouTube →darkrise1980　 08-12 13:56 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sEtCs9FmRjg →phoenix_86　 08-12 15:04 Hello my friend 松任谷由実 →zzrcv　 08-12 23:34 我也推~Mr Children~太多歌了~XD →svksmart　 08-13 03:17 米希亞的歌曲就不少了... →bvnnbvnn　 　(編輯過) 【PSO2】 ヨーコソ・アークス 完全版 高画質 【小林幸子× ビートまりお】 - YouTube 8月10日についに実装された「ヨーコソ・アークス」の映像です。 作詞・作曲・コーラスをビートまりお氏 ボーカルは小林幸子氏が担当されています 8月13日有明コロシアムにて生ライブ開催（CDも先行発売） 8月18日にCDが発売されます ニコニコ動画→ 顯示更多... →joydoris　 6 小時以前 中島美嘉-櫻花紛飛時 →lokm1006　 5 小時以前 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CAOGtj8ASs8 →olalao　 4 小時以前 一定要聽!後藤真希-月影~大推 https://youtu.be/GndmfWPD5q0 →G123369　 2 小時以前 Radical Dreamers-盜不走的寶石 按←鍵回到看板，瀏覽文章列表 r)回覆 e)編輯 d)刪除 M)收藏 ^x)轉錄 同主題: =)首篇 )上篇)下篇 回列表(←) 分享 服務條款 聯絡站長 FB專頁 Copyright © 2012 Disp Technology Co., Ltd. All rights reserved.